


The Present

by ami_ven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Steve a while to get used to the 21st century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "out of time"

It took Steve a while to get used to the 21st century. 

The technology he actually got fairly quickly. Most of it was just smaller, faster models of what he already knew— TV had _way_ more channels, but his new cell phone still made calls (except, from anywhere) and texting was kind of like a telegram (except, no one really remembered those). Cars were flashier, computers were _everywhere_ , and he had only just begun exploring the ‘internet’, but those were all things Steve knew he could get used to.

It was the human element that was still confusing.

No matter how much he got to understand the technology or brushed up on the latest lingo— slang, they called it now— there would always be some small cultural thing that would trip Steve up and remind everyone that he hadn’t been born in this century.

He spent so much of his non-saving-the-world time trying to catch up on what he’d missed that it took him a long time to realize that there was someone else who felt out of place in this time, too. Except that where Steve would have been perfectly ordinary back in the forties (well, when he wasn’t Captain America, of course) the time that Tony Stark belonged in hadn’t happened yet.

Maybe that was the difference. 

Steve stubbornly held on to his past, but Tony _created_ the future. He saw things that weren’t there, things he thought the world needed, and he made them, because no one else could. But Steve knew that, sometimes, Tony was just as lost in the ‘now’ as he was, and made it a point to drag the genius out of his lab every few days for some old-fashioned fun.

And for a little while, they could both just enjoy the present.

THE END


End file.
